


forever//over

by rwdaf



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Break Up, Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwdaf/pseuds/rwdaf
Summary: but summer past, and we grew upand all of our paths, they split upand i haven't seen your face or heard your voice in so long so, so longwe had a good run, it's over nowinspired by forever//over off eden's new album vertigo





	forever//over

The roads ahead stretched out meeting the horizon in the distance. A cigarette dangled from his cracked lips while his hands gripped the steering wheel. His knuckles were white, matching the rest of the pale complexion of his skin. Toxins from the smoke traveled to fill his lungs with each breath he took. 

The stars aligned that night, as they did the summer before. Flickering his eyes up towards the sky, he was met with thousands of stars that sent his mind racing into the past. Letting his eyes close, he exhaled, the smoke whipping out the window to mix with the cold spring breeze. 

_ The stars aligned perfectly each night as did they when they lied under them. His cold skin crashed with the warmth that radiated from him in a majestic bliss that tangled them.  _

_ The blues of his eyes scanned across the darkness of night unable to see anything other than the shadows casted from the blades of grass. Though beside him, he could see perfectly. He saw the warm brown eyes that had darker shades infused into them looking at the sky.  _

_ His head lolled to the side as he smiled. “What?” His accent was broad and made it sometimes  difficult to understand. He definitely was different than the others. But Phil thought the world of it; and everything that was this boy. All his admiration was pouring from him. _

_ “I enjoy looking at things of great beauty. Exquisite you could even say.” Phil spoke before sitting up. He pulled a black pack of cigarettes from the pocket in his jacket following with a hand crafted lighter with P.L. engraved into the silver.  _

_ “I wish you wouldn’t do that.” he sighed, looking up at him.  _

_ “Dan,” Phil sighed. Lighting the cigarette he took a quick drag from it, blowing the smoke to the opposite side; watching it fade into the dark night. “I need something to do when you leave.”  _

_ “But this - this isn’t it.”  _

_ Laying back on the ground, he looked to the sky. “There’s Orion’s Belt.” _

_ “You can’t always change the conversation Phil. You can’t act like this isn’t happening.”  _

_ Chuckling sadly, Phil took another drag from the cigarette that was shortening in his hand. “I can.” he could feel the toxins travel down his throat to his lungs, warming him on the inside in ways that were deadly. “And I will, cause it’s gonna hurt.” _

Switching the radio on, the statics from the stations out of reach came through the speakers. It was better than nothing and reminded him somehow he wasn’t alone. Anymore he knew he was alone. Dan left nearing a year ago that summer night. After the infinite nights they spent under the stars he moved on.

_ “Boy, what you running from?” _

Turning his gaze to the seat beside him, Phil again found it empty and a piece of him missing. The static still hissing in the background. He figured it may have have just been the static cutting in and out down this winding road and he just heard some of it. 

“I don’t know where I’m going exactly. Maybe when I’ll get there I know.” He whispered barely audible to where he could even barely hear himself. Coldly chuckling he shook his head. “Talking to myself now. Great, just what I need.”

_ “I don’t get why you have to go Dan.” Phil grumbled and let himself fall back onto the vacant bed. No sheets, no blankets, nothing but the cold mattress that would never be slept in again.  _

_ “Because Phil, this is my dream. I thought you would understand that but you don’t even seem happy for me.” Laying beside him, Dan leaned over and laid his head on Phil’s shoulder.  _

_ “I am happy for you Dan… I - I just - I don’t know.” Wrapping his arms around Dan he sighed. “I’m just gonna miss you that’s all.”  _

_ “Phil, I’ll miss you too, you know that. But this is a once in a lifetime chance. I have to take it. I ca-” _

_ Cutting him off, Phil smashed his chapped lips against the soft peach tasting ones he quickly grew to love. For some reason Dan always smelled of sweet flowers and fruit and his lips tasted like soft peaches that were fresh and undamaged. Phil’s on the contrast were cold as if he rubbed ice continuously on his lips. His lips always were chapped, feeling rough and ragged but Dan didn’t mind. _

_ Pulling back, Phil placed a kiss to his forehead; pulling him close and holding him tight. “I know you have to take this. I’d be more upset if you didn’t chase your dreams.  _

Pulling to the side of the road, Phil turned into a parking lot. In front of him was the beach he spent hours at and hadn’t been to in months. He never found a reason to go back once he met Dan, he wasn’t alone then. Now he was.

Oddly it didn’t hurt anymore. Pain isn’t forever and no matter what everyone feels it. As time flew by he learned to move on with his life. That itself was a challenge within its own. 

Dan and him had a good run and although it was over, he’d like to think in a different world, maybe in his dreams, things would be different and they would be together. Anymore he just missed the sound of his voice. It was sweet and heavenly; Phil would lie around listen to him for hours. 

Letting the waves of the cold ocean crash against his legs, he dig his phone out of his pocket and dialed Dan’s number. The ringing was making his heart drop with each sound wave to hit his ear. 

_ “Hey this is Dan, I’m busy or sleeping but I’ll get back to you soon!” _

Tears brimmed in his eyes as he shoved his phone back in his pocket. He knew he wasn’t going to get an answer, he never did with Dan anymore. He was erased from his life and all Phil had left was a ten second recording of his voice.

“Hey Phil.” 

Whipping around his eyes widened and tears ran from his eyes and down his cheeks, falling to the sand beneath him. His blue eyes were met with the brown ones that left oh so long ago.  _ “Dan.” _


End file.
